Llamadas
by Reiraneko
Summary: Lo que puede ocurrir a altas horas de la noche si contestas el teléfono.


Tenía que estudiar mucho y por eso se quedó. Sus hermanas y su padre habían planeado una salida a las aguas termales más cercanas. Sí le habían comentado pero, curiosamente, el viernes la profesora había avisado que tenían que leer un texto de John Locke, de más de cien páginas, y hacer un complicado ensayo para entregar el lunes. Lógicamente tenía que quedarse en casa.

Y pensar que podía haber tenido dos días para descansar. De la guerra. De los hollows.

El universo parecía querer llevarle la contra.

Lo peor era que ya llevaba dos páginas leídas y no entendía nada de nada. Empezaba a odiar al difunto pensador inglés. ¿Por qué tenía que haber escrito cosas tan complicadas?

Suspiró e intentó releerlo todo de nuevo pero, cada dos o tres páginas, tenía que volver porque se había perdido en alguna parte. Empezó a avanzar poco a poco, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo sin leer, pasando los ojos por las hojas siguiendo el orden de las palabras pero sin comprender nada. Aventó los papeles en el escritorio y decidió bajar por un café. Sería una noche muy larga.

En otro lugar, Uryu Ishida, la estaba pasando mejor. Acababa de terminar el mencionado reporte, ya que hace unos días que había leído el mencionado texto. No le gustaba dejar todo para el último minuto, ni que se le juntara la tarea en la semana. Podrían pensar que era un ente nerd y obsesivo con la escuela, pero no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Para eso iba a la escuela, a aprender, no para andar perdiendo el tiempo como los demás.

Además, existía otra razón para querer terminar pronto el reporte. Últimamente tenía un pasatiempo poco común, que había empezado con una llamada a altas horas de la noche. Lo bueno es que su teléfono no estaba en los directorios, ni se lo había dado a sus amigos (excepto a Inoue que había insistido) y que vivía solo, condiciones que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su hobbie con toda calma.

Empezó a marcar, con dedos temblorosos, los números al azar…

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, el teléfono empezó a sonar repentinamente. Dejó la taza humeante en el escritorio junto al texto de Locke. Mientras se preguntaba quién llamaría a esas horas de la noche, descolgó el auricular:

- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

Al otro lado una voz hermosa y suave le contestó:

- Escucha. No me cortes. Me siento solo y no tengo con quien hablar. Es que es tan tarde.

Pensó en colgar, pero algo le impulsó a no hacerlo.

-No tengas cuidado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó

-Muchas gracias. Siempre he querido decirle esto a alguien. Así que marque tu número al azar- hizo una pausa- porque yo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó interesado

-Yo… -suspiró- siempre he tenido la fantasía de acariciarte por detrás de las piernas, y no parar hasta llegar a tus caderas. Desabrochar despacio tus pantalones.

Tendría que haber colgado en ese momento, sin embargo, no pudo. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo empezó a generar mucho calor, su mente se quedó en blanco y ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Nunca le habían hablado así en su vida. Era joven y sólo pensó en que no perdía nada con seguirle la corriente a quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qu…qué tengo que hacer para hacer tu fantasía realidad?- preguntó un poco inseguro pero también muy ansioso.

-Ya averiguaremos ese asunto.

Lo oyó reír seductoramente.

-Pero antes… me gustaría morderte el cuello y el lóbulo derecho de la oreja.

Ichigo sintió cada una de esas caricias en su cuerpo, una descarga de adrenalina inundó sus venas. Empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de abdomen.

Locke quedó totalmente olvidado en el escritorio.

-Me excita no saber tu nombre…- le comentó el chico

-Yo… Yo soy lo que necesitas- dijo un poco más seguro, pero sin querer quedar en evidencia.

En el otro extremo del teléfono se oyó una risa, y el incitador continuó:

-Me recostaría en la cama lentamente, acomodando las almohadas para que puedas recostarte encima de mí…

Kurosaki no aguantaba las ganas de arrancarse la ropa de encima, le estaba entrando mucho calor. Su respiración se acrecentaba con la excitación, y sólo atinó a morderse el dorso de la mano para imaginar los besos que su interlocutor describía sensualmente.

Pasó a caricias mayores por encima de la ropa, cuando aquél le contaba cómo lo desvestiría:"lentamente mientras besaba su cuello", decía.

Todo era una locura, había perdido la vergüenza tan fácilmente, solo con que un extraño le hablara al oído de esa manera. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera hombre, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en eso. Que mas daba, todo éste tiempo se había reprimido; no era fácil vivir con un padre entrometido y dos hermanas pequeñas que entran a tu cuarto sin tocar siquiera. Ni en el baño era seguro hacerlo. A veces aprovechaba esos raros momentos en que se iban a algún lado sin él o que estaban muy ocupados en la clínica, pero siempre con el alma pendiendo de un hilo al pensar que podían llegar en cualquier segundo.

Además, la respiración y el tono del chico con él que estaba hablando, le mostraban que no era el único que necesitaba eso. Tal vez era incorrecto y peligroso, pero lo que era "razonable" había quedado en algún mundo lejano. Dejarse llevar por la pasión y lo irracional.

Ahora también llegaban gemidos desde el otro lado, al empezar a describir cómo le haría sexo oral.

De repente el chico le dijo:

Ahora vas a metérmela, hasta el fondo.

Kurosaki alcanzó a decirle:

Antes te quitaré con los dientes la ropa interior

Pero al imaginárselo fue presa de un arrebato de pasión, y al incorporarse súbitamente tiro del cable del teléfono desconectándolo. Intentó volver a conectarlo desesperadamente para volver a oír aquella voz, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido de la línea ocupada. No podía creerlo, se maldecía mentalmente y maldecía al universo. ¿Por qué no tenía identificador de llamadas? Espero toda la noche que le volvieran a hablar, pero fue en vano.

….

Ishida no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué se había cortado la llamada justo en el momento donde se iba a poner interesante? Maldita sea

Pasado el momento ya no intentó llamar de nuevo, podría haberlo hecho pero se sintió repentinamente cohibido.

Ya no podía, tenía que dejar de hacer esas llamadas, o se vería en problemas graves. Sobre todo si su padre se enteraba.

Aquella noche o dejó por la paz y se fue a la cama.


End file.
